ND/Pegasii
Pegasii are winged horses. They were bred in and other locations in the as luxury steeds for and other aristocrats. Physical Description Pegeasii are horses with wings. They come in all the varieties of colors, shapes, and sizes as normal horses. Most pegasii are bred to be white with blue feathers on the trailing edges of their wings, which are usually bird-like. Society Left to themselves, Pegasii live in small bands consisting of a stallion, his mares, and their children. Several bands may gather together as a herd with multiple stallions and movement of young pegasii betwen bands. Pegasii are magically sensitive and prefer to live in areas with higher background mana. Pegasii have been domesticated by the Empire of Night. Racial Template ;Pegasii (55 points) :ST +16 (Size -10%, No Fine Manipulators -40%) 40 :DX +1 (No Fine Manipulators -40%) 12 :IQ -4 -60 :HT +1 10 :Perception +1 10 :Basic Move +2 10 :Size Modifier +1 -10 :Acute Hearing +2 4 :Claws (Hooves) 3 :Damage Resistance 1 (Tough Skin -40%) 3 :Enhanced Move 1.5 (Ground) 30 :Enhanced Move +1 (Ground, Only while walking on air -10%, Magic -10%)] 16 :Lifting ST 4 (Size -10%, No Fine Manipulators -40%) 2 :Nictating Membrane 1 1 :Night Vision 3 3 :Peripheral Vision 15 :Social Regard (Respected) +1 5 :Speak with Animals (Specialized, Horses and Pegasii, -50%) 13 :Telescopic Vision 3 (No Targeting -60%) 6 :Ultrahearing 5 :Walk on Air (Winged -25%, Magic -10%) 13 :Good with girls and young women 1 :Cannot Speak -15 :Common Speech (Accent/None) -4 :Restricted Diet (Herbivore) -10 :Quadruped -35 :Social Stigma (Valuable Property) -10 :Weak Bite -2 :Regard humans the way humans regard cats -1 The typical pegasus has a ground move of 7/21 and can move at 7/42 while flying (walking on air). With a BL of 180, they make strong and fast cavalry mounts. A Pegasus' height at the shoulder is the same as human's height for the pegasus's ST unmodified by racial ST bonus. Weight is 10x the weight of a human with the pegasus' base weight. A typical pegasus is 5'6" at the shoulder and weighs 1500 lbs. Optional Traits Many pegasii are vain. Increased ST, Lifting ST, and IQ are common. Exceptional individuals can speak other languages and learn to read. Pegasii who have had too much contact with orcs tend to detest them; treat this is Intolerance ( ). The Imperial Army has difficulty using Pegasii in combat as neither the steeds nor their aristocrat riders like being near the great masses of orc infantry. Typical Trained Pegasus Trained flying cavalry steeds have the following template. This is also suitable for most of the studs and mares that liberated from the Pegasii breeding farm in . ;Trained Pegasus (120 points) :ST 27 (Size -10%, No Fine Manipulators -40%, +16 from Pegasii template) 3 :DX 12 (No Fine Manipulators -40%, +1 from Pegasii template) 12 :IQ 6 (-4 from Pegasii template) :HT 12 (+1 from Pegasii template) 10 :Perception 11 (+1 from Pegasii template) 0 :Will 10 :Basic Speed 6 0 :Basic Move 8 (+2 from Pegasii template) 0 :Pegasii 55 :Combat Reflexes 15 :Brawling-14 (E) DX+2 4 ::Kicking (Brawling)-14 (H) 1 :Flight-13 (A) HT+1 4 :Intimidation-10 (A) Will-1 2 :Mount-14 (A) DX+2 8 :Running-13 (A) HT+1 4 :Survival-12 (Plains) (A) Per 2 BL increases to 192; ground move to 8/24 and walking on air speed to 8/48. With up to 380 lbs of rider, tack, armor, and rider gear*, they move with Light Encumbrance at 6/18 and 6/36. Unarmed steeds acting as couriers can carry a 160 lb rider with tack at full speed! Pegasii rarely fly more than 4 hours a day and have a scout range of 35 miles or a ferry range of 70 miles. Couriers scout out to 45 miles and ferry out to 90 miles. *Typical loadout is 170 lbs of rider, 45 lbs of armor, 45 lbs of rider armor, 35 lbs of tack, and 30 lbs of rider gear for 325 lbs and 55 lbs of available load. Typical Young Pegasus The yearling colts and fillies liberated by Sven and turned into flying heavy cavalry steeds are still growing and training. The newborn pegasii would be even weaker, clumsier, and less healthy than the yearlings and aren't suitable as steeds. ;Yearling Pegasus (95 points) :ST 24 (Size -10%, No Fine Manipulators -40%, +16 from Pegasii template) -6 :DX 12 (No Fine Manipulators -40%, +1 from Pegasii template) 12 :IQ 6 (-4 from Pegasii template) :HT 12 (+1 from Pegasii template) 10 :Perception 11 (+1 from Pegasii template) 0 :Will 10 :Basic Speed 6 0 :Basic Move 8 (+2 from Pegasii template) 0 :Pegasii 70 :Fearlessness +1 2 :Brawling-13 (E) DX+1 2 ::Kicking (Brawling)-13 (H) 1 :Intimidation-10 (A) Will-1 2 :Survival-12 (Plains) (A) Per 2 BL is 157. Maximum rider weight at light encumbrance is 140 lbs, or 240 lbs at medium encumbrance and a flight speed of 4/24. They won't fly more than 3 hours a day, limiting their scout range to 25 miles with couriers or 20 miles as heavy cavalry combatants. Double the effective range for one-way ferry trips.